dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 23
Supporting Characters: * Lee Chan Other Characters: * British Intelligence: ** Viscount Hillary Stacey ** his chauffeur ** Sir Cedric Chelmsford ** Michael Ramsgate * Peter Charing, chemist and inventor * Keena Charing * charter pilot Antagonists: * Baron * Sharp * Lugger Locations: * , ** Regent Hotel ** British Intelligence, secret office ** Bank of England ** Charing's house, in Margate Place * Croyden, England * Cove Island, England (off the Southern Coast) Items: * Charing's "Dark Light" Discovery Vehicles: * Ramsgate's airplane * Sharp's airplane * Lee Chan's chartered airplane | StoryTitle2 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler2_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker2_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle3 = Gallant Knight: "Thunder in the Orient" | Synopsis3 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville of England Supporting Characters: * Alice D'Assigny, Princess of Navaria Antagonists: * Tartar Horde Other Characters: * Prince of Navaria ** his ten thousand horsemen * ** his army * Sir Raymond of Navaria Locations: * , near Marseilles ** Castle of Greyloch * Walled City of Albracca Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle4 = Ned Brant | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler4_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker4_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle5 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 23" | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler5_1 = John J. Welch | Inker5_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle6 = The Clock Strikes: "The Burton Kidnapping" | Synopsis6 = Burton the millionaire is kidnapped and the police investigate. Captain Kane's wealthy friend Brian O'Brien wants to help and asks to look at the clues, but Kane just brushes him off. That night, The Clock breaks into the station house, where "first class, third grade detective" McDuff is examining the evidence with a magnifying glass. The Clock uses ventriloquism to trick McDuff into leaving the room, steals some of the evidence, and 20 minutes later he's back in his own hideout. He's recovered six cigarette butts, an empty matchbook, and a pair of broken spectacles, from which he deduces that the kidnapper had a long wait before Burton arrived, and that there was a scuffle. Microscopic examination yields no further results. He gets an idea, leaves his hideout, goes to a payphone, calls the Daily Mail, and places a classified advertisement for the next day's morning edition. The next morning, the kidnappers see the ad, and fall for the Clock's ruse. They now believe that some other crook is trying to muscle in on their caper. Butch sends Squint to meet this person, at the spot designated in the ad, to bump off this chiseler and steal his money. Squint arrives half an hour early, to set an ambush, but the Clock has arrived even earlier, and now has the drop on Squint. Squint squeals. Clock ties him up and puts him in his own car, which the Clock then drives to Butch's place, on the 2nd floor of a crappy rooming house on the east side of town. Before going in, he calls McDuff, then he gets himself and Squint inside, and uses his trick walking-stick to knock out Butch, then ties both kidnappers to chairs. McDuff arrives outside, suspicious of several things at once, and the Clock meets him on the sidewalk, tells him where the kidnappers and the hostage are, and that he can have credit for the collar and the rescue, also he returns all the stolen evidence. The next morning, McDuff is telling Capt. Kane a highly colorized version of how he solved the crime, when the Clock's calling card falls out of his pocket, tipping off Kane to what really went on. | Writer6_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler6_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker6_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective McDuff * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Butch Barron * Squint Other Characters: * Burton Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler7_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker7_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | StoryTitle8 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler8_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker8_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden * Lena Pry | StoryTitle9 = The Bungle Family: "Cause of War" | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle10 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Jim Slade's Plot" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler10_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker10_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jim Slade ** two ranch hands, Jud and Tom Other Characters: * Mr. Brewster * Bess Brewster Locations: * ** Circle A Ranch ** Slade's Ranch | StoryTitle11 = Big Top | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler11_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker11_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing11 = | StoryTitle12 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis12 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer12_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler12_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker12_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle13 = Rance Keane, Knight of the West: "Trouble At the Mountain Valley Ranch" | Synopsis13 = Rance and Chaps meet pretty Joan Hern, whose dude ranch has been robbed by two ex-employees. Rance tracks down the bad guys, who at first get the better of him in a galloping gunfight, but then he tricks them into a good ambushing position, and drops a lasso loop around both of them, yanking them off their horses and hauling them up a steep rock face. He marches these losers back to the Hern's ranch, then Keane and Shaw ride away. Behind them, Miss Hern is quite smitten with Lance. | Writer13_1 = William A. Smith | Penciler13_1 = William A. Smith | Inker13_1 = William A. Smith | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Chaps Shaw Antagonists: * two bandits Other Characters: * Joan Hern * Jess Hern Locations: * ** Wagonwheel ** Mountain Valley Ranch Dates: * The 1910's | StoryTitle14 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler14_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker14_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka Supporting Characters: * Knobby Walsh | Notes = * Charlie Chan: ** Peter Charing's "Dark Light" technology can be used to photograph objects through an opaque screen. It also can make visible, through a screen of sulfide of zinc, objects beyond the range of any other existing light. ** The formula for "Dark Light" was destroyed in an explosion, but Charing himself was alive and sane at the end of this story. * "Espionage Starring Black X" has moved to Smash Comics, and changed its title to "Espionage Starring Black Ace." * Archie O'Toole has also moved to Smash Comics. * Jane Arden and Lena Pry appear on the same pages, with Jane's feature running across the top halves of the pages and Lena's across the bottom halves. * Rance Keane ** This adventure is partly set at a , so these stories might be set in the '1920's, when those became popular. But tourist ranches also already existed in the late 19th century, so maybe not. Still no cars or telephones or railroads are seen in this feature. ** Rance gets his gun shot out of his hand, but his hand seems undamaged. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** Mortimer Mum, by Sakren (bottom halves of the "Toddy" paes) ** Off the Record, by Ed Reed ** "Rain Bird, Chapter II" (text story), by Robert M. Hyatt ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** They're Still Talking: "About Bob Feller", by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** Toddy, by George Marcoux (top halves of the "Mortimer Mum" pages) | Trivia = * William A. Smith signed his Rance Keane stories as "Will Arthur". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #23 Aug 1939, entire issue }}